makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Story: Shadow's Spoon Episode 1 - Reach to Hectare Castle
Plot It's been 10 years after Wheatley Jacob's plan failed and causes the lives of many other in Hectare City, especially George Star. Bruce Shador, a hero from the shadow world that fight along George Star, married his youngest daughter, Rosa Star and gave a old ladies to raise the baby with a mask and long hair he saved. In just 9 month, Bruce manage to get Rosa pregnant with their son named Steven Star, and 2 years later, Ralph Star. Steven Star, a little 10 years boy, vain to follow his father's step and become the leader of Hectare City, while another promise to marry the daughter of King Harry one them became adult. With his friend, Eric Erdbeere, want it follow the dream as well. The two would takes the duty to find the 8 pages of a mysterious book and get to The Principal from demon hiding from a teacher while trying to avoid the Bully school. The demon teacher, also known as Mr. Akira, hold the 8 pages and plans to kill Steven to make George's grandfather pay his sin, but Eric and The Principal quickly appear and have Anjuro arrest. Daniella help Steven feel better after the emoticon scar Mr. Akira by practicing a erasing spell to deleted memories. The next day, Rosa Star and Mary Blazela are talking in Rosa's home about their family and the demon teacher from yesterday. Steven watch as his father train Ralph outside with Eric, after recovering from the last day with Mr. Akira. Soon after, Mary's son, a seven-years old, Richter Blazela arrives at the home and meets Steven Star, only for elbows him in the chest for attempting to help him. Richter tells Steven that just because he's older then him, doesn't mean he can look down upon him. Richter get angry because Steven and Bruce are a good father-son pair than him and Harry, who died by a car accident(which Mary with Richter still inside her had survived the crash, as did her daughter). Because of Hectare City suffering with demons, Daniella's family moved far away. Steven say his last farewell to her and bottle his feeling about Daniella leaving. However, he was never feel the same during school. Last night, Steven cried while laying asleep in bed, remembering the good time he and Daniella has before her farewell and felt sad. But Eric cheer him up when them sit outside school, hanging out by speaking what's on Steven minds and eating ice cream together before school. Because of Mr. Akira's action, Eric want to becoming stronger too and weird his family legacy with his grandfather's weapon, a Accordion. This is mostly because like Richter, his mother was killed by a demon who alike Mr. Akira. Steven realize how much demons might be after him because his bloodline and find out about his family past in Hectare City. Despite this, after school, Steven meets up with Fiona, and the two quickly become friends, and eventually start going out. At one point, Fiona secretly carving her and Steven name into random tree. After a few weeks, Steven felt happy with the daughter of Mary Blazela is friend with Steven and Eric. All was well, until Ralph told Steven that he score the lowest vote on a Math test and he felt worried. The next day, Steven look messy and dizzy. He then realize that he forget to research why do the demons are violence in this city and decide to seek into Hectare's City. However Bruce Shader find out about his plan and start searching his son. He bursts through the front door and rushes toward a guard to found Steven. When enter one of the room, he find a drop book in the counter and pick it up. Before he can tried to read the book, Bruce Shador and the Guard founds him inside Hectare Castle and them starts to chase him. Soon, The Guard got tried, but Bruce Shador grab Steven. He attempts to take Steven away, but Mary appears and tells them to stay here to a while. In the castle, them would gained Mary's favor, as Steven not only has made Fiona's happy, but she has better manners then her son. After talking, Mary and Bruce start explain why do demon disliked this city, with history from Lady Lercade's husband, A.B.K., Brendan Rugal, and Wheatley Jacob's action and murder most of the Blazela's Family Member. Henry Blazela is distressed this fighting, but it only gets worse from there. After hearing those things, Steven vain to Mary and Fiona become a Hectare Protector and stop them from ended up like Harry Blazela. Richter never trust it because he believe that The Star Family caused his assentor to get killed by them. Mary gave a little kiss to Steven's forehead and wish his family good luck, and from that Bruce Shador takes Steven home. Cut into Mexico, two men who used to worked for Fugo Blackheart traveling into a underground caverns to find something take Wheatley Jacob left. They was later discover a strange status in salvaged, engraved with the name "Hooker". Character Appearance's *Steven Star (First Appearance) *Princess Fiona Blazela (First Appearance) *Eric Erdbeere (First Appearance) *Bruce Shador *Rosa Star *Ralph Star (First Appearance) *Prince Richter Blazela (First Appearance) *King Harry Blazela (Mentioned) *Daniella (First Appearance) *Queen Mary Blazela *Anjuro Akira (First Appearance) *Masazo Katagiri (First Appearance) *Yu Katagirl (First Appearance) *Hooker (Cameo) Reference and differentiate between other series Uncuts Part Category:Episode Category:Shadow's Spoon